Aidan Moody
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can be found here. , Kirkcaldy, , |marital status = Married |blood status = |Age = |Alias = |Title = * * * * "Smuggler" (for the Muggle-Born Network) * #04 on Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists List (after his brilliant skill shown in his auror training) |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Ade (nickname) * Dan (nickname) * Danny (nickname) * Little flame (by his parents) * Moody (sometimes) * Maahes |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'4" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Medium brown |hidef = |family = * Willow Moody (née Mariott) (wife) * Alastor Moody (father) * Ayanda Moody (née Nyathi) (mother) * Adanna Moody (sister) * Amaka Moody (sister) * Paul Nyathi (maternal grandfather) * Ayanda Nyathi (née Sibanda) (maternal grandmother) * Iben Moody (paternal grandfather) * Morowa Moody (née Gyasi) (paternal grandmother) |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = The Chain (Fleetwood Mac) |Wand = , 14⅞", Wyvern Heartstring, surprisingly neat and tidy for an auror's wand due to its lack of use, because of Aidan's preference for wandless magic. It's decorated with a woven patterned woollen bracelet. When used it produces showy effects and spells with tremendous power behind them, due to its core and wood combination. When used it gives a smell akin to a forest just after heavy rainfall. | Patronus = |Patronus = |hidea = |House = |Loyalty = * ** (beater) * ** * ** International Association of Aurors (member) ** (member) * (member) * (member) * Muggle-Born Network (member) |job = |hideg = sjndhdbd }} Aidan Mandla Amenyo Moody (born ) is a , the eldest child born to Alastor "Mad Eye" and Ayanda Moody. He has two younger sisters Amaka and Adanna. Aidan's father is a renowned British auror, and comes from a long line of respected ; his mother is also a renowned auror, however she works internationally. This means that it made a lot of sense to a lot of people that Aidan himself would grow up to be an like his parents and ancestors before him. As the son of a dark wizard catcher whose main job had always been to round up straggling , before and after the , his understanding of the lack of significance of the concept of " " was taught to Aidan indirectly at a young age. While technically a , Aidan was always aware that this neither made him any better or any less than any other member of the . Aidan attended between the years and , where he learnt a variety of forms of magic. His strongest subject was, of course, defensive magic, closely followed by transfiguration. He caused a stir at the Ministry in when, from an extremely young age to British standards, Aidan came in to be as an , taking the form of a , this was fairly normal for , however it was alarmingly abnormal to some in Britain. Because he chose to go to (having had the choice between that and his father's school, ), Aidan primarily performs his magic . While he does posses a and, due to is father's insistence on CONSTANT VIGILANCE, Alastor taught his son how to use it, he finds wand magic "restricting" and much prefers the freedom of wandless magic, making him somewhat unique as an auror to the in later life. His preferred method of disabling dark wizards being the use of fast and powerful kinetic attacks. After graduating in , Aidan instantly went towards following in his mother and father's footsteps and went into auror training. He, unsurprisingly, excelled at it; given his skills in powerful defensive and offensive magic, as well as skills in transfiguration. He spent some time in an almost "trial" phase as a until becoming a full-on auror in . Aidan participated in the working as a member of the with his father and siblings, as well as aiding the Muggle-Born Network on more high-risk tasks given his skill set, along with his younger sister Amaka. He was present at both the Battle of Lilliput and the , among others, where he surprised and caught off-guard with his wandless magic. Aidan is a member of the Moody Family, the Nyathi Family, and the Gyasi Family. Biography Aidan Mandla Amenyo Moody (born ) is a , the eldest child born to Alastor "Mad Eye" and Ayanda Moody. He has two younger sisters Amaka and Adanna. Early Life Uagadou Years Earlier Years Confusing Ministry Officials Final Year Becoming an Auror Second Wizarding War Joining the Order of The Phoenix Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Death of Elowen Hawthorn in Self Defence Later Life Etymology Trivia *''Aidan '' *''Mandla '' *''Amenyo '' *''Moody'' References Category:Moody Family Category:Nyathi Family Category:Gyasi Family Category:Jukebox Openers Category:International Association of Aurors Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:International Confederation of Wizards Auror Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Uagadou School of Magic Category:Uagadou Alumni Category:Uagadou Students Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Auror Category:Ministry of Magic Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:International Wizarding Police Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Beaters Category:Beater Category:Blood Traitors Category:Scottish Characters Category:Scottish Wizards Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Potterwatch Guests Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Nervous Nymph Regulars Category:Pure-Blood Category:Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass